UGN Constitution (full text)
Preamble We the people of the Forum 7 Union of Grammar Nazis, in order to form a more perfect union, establish justice, insure grammatical tranquility, provide for the common poster, promote the general cleanliness, and secure the blessings of perfection for us and our posterity, do ordain and establish this Constitution for the Forum 7 Union of Grammar Nazis. Article I: The Errors of Grammar and When to Correct Them I-A) Spelling may be corrected with the exception of organization names in acronyms, such as the UGN. Abbreviations may be corrected, as long as that is not the entire basis for a group of corrections. I-A-1) Special consideration must be given to regional and dialectic differences (i.e., America, England and Australia), as long as the difference is an accepted spelling variation. I-A-2) Archaic language is unacceptable, unless the usage is obviously intentional and/or in the realm of roleplaying (RP). I-A-3) Slang is acceptable in the context of conversational or referential usage. It is not acceptable in technical usage (i.e., a list of rules, explanation of benefits/consequences) and will be corrected. I-B) Punctuation may be corrected as, but not limited to; the changing and replacement of punctuation, the removal of incorrect punctuation, and the adding of punctuation that is required, including the splitting of run-on sentences. I-C) Capitalization may be corrected under any possible (correct) reason. I-D) If a rule is broken on purpose , said correction is not to be used. The broken portion of the post that is broken on purpose is granted immunity. However, the remainder of the post is free game for corrections. Article II: How to Correct the Errors of Grammar II-A) The original post is to be shown inside a spoiler. Corrections without said original post will be ignored. II-B) Corrections are to be posted within the Union of Grammar Nazis thread only. Violation of said rule will result in permanent ejection from the UGN. Article III: Application for Membership III-A) The application for the UGN is to be used for all prospective members who have verbally stated their interest in joining UGN. III-B) The application is to be administered in the following format -- 1. Nation Name: 2. What does Grammar mean to you? 3. Why are you interested in joining the UGN? 4. What will you bring to the UGN in terms of skills? III-C) The above format will be graded on a scale of 1 to 5. If the applicant scores anything lower than the score of a "3", they will be denied entrance into the UGN for at least fifteen <15> days after said denial is released. III-D) The format for grading is as follows: 5: Excellent answers; exhibits superb knowledge of grammar. 4: Very good answers; exhibits a very strong knowledge of grammar. 3: Good answers; exhibits a strong knowledge of grammar. 2: Mediocre answers; exhibits a decent knowledge of grammar. 1: Below average answers; exhibits a poor knowledge of grammar. 0: Probably a troll. III-E) The ones who will grade all UGN applications are members of a committee entitled the "Grading and Membership Committee", which will consist of four <4> members. These graders are appointed to their position either by the Führer, the Prime Minister, or the President. They will serve their duties for as long as the Fuhrer, Prime Minister, or President sees fit. Article IV: Declaring Enemies of the Union IV-A) Enemies of the UGN can be anyone that either shows no respect for grammar, or for the UGN itself. IV-B) To begin the process of being added to the enemies list, a member may propose for someone to be entered. IV-C) After a member has proposed a person as an enemy, a vote between UGN members of Rank 2 or higher will take place. IV-C-1) If more than fifty <50> percent of the ranking members of the UGN approve of the measure, then the proposal is sent to the Fuhrer, President, and Prime Minister. IV-C-2) If exactly fifty <50> percent of the ranking members of the UGN approve of the measure, then a runoff vote with UGN members of Rank 4 or higher will be held. If this vote carries a majority of approval, then the proposal is sent to the Führer, President, and Prime Minister. IV-C-3) If less than fifty <50> percent of the ranking members of the UGN approve of the measure, or if the runoff vote does not carry a majority of approval, then the measure fails. IV-C-4) If the measure fails, the same person may not be proposed as an enemy for fifteen <15> days. IV-D) Once the measure has been sent to the High Offices of the UGN, the three High Officers will begin deliberation. IV-D-1) If at least two <2> of the three <3> High Officers approve the measure, then the proposed person will be marked as an enemy of the UGN. IV-D-2) If two <2> of the three <3> High Officers do not approve the measure, then the vote returns to the members of the UGN. IV-D-3) All members of Rank 3 or higher will vote on the returned measure. If at least seventy-five <75> percent of the ranking members vote in approval, then the veto of the High Officers will be overturned. If not, then the measure fails. IV-E) Enemies of the UGN carry a top priority regarding corrections. IV-F) To remove a person from the list of enemies, a process of votes must take place. IV-F-1) If a person is to be removed from the enemies list, said person must issue a formal repentance and apology. IV-F-2) After this repentance has been issued, the members of the UGN with Rank 2 or higher will vote on the proposal. A vote of at least sixty <60> percent approval is required to remove a person from the enemies list. IV-F-3) If the removal measure carries at least sixty <60> percent approval, then the measure will be sent to the High Officers. All three <3> High Officers must approve the measure. If so, then the person is removed from the enemies list. IV-F-4) If all three <3> High Officers do not approve the measure, then the measure returns to all members of the UGN with Rank 4 or higher. This vote requires ninety <90> percent approval to overturn the High Officers' veto. IV-F-5) If the measure fails at any time, then the person may not be submitted for removal for thirty <30> days. Article V: Grammar Wars V-A) Any member of the UGN may suggest a Grammar War against a particular individual or organization. V-B) Once a Grammar War has been suggested and has adequate support; it may be declared officially by the fuhrer, president, or chancellor. V-C) In order for a Grammar War to be called, the offending party must have committed one of the following offenses: 1. Purposeful mutilation of the English language, 2. Overt opposition to the cause of the UGN, 3. Aggressive actions towards the UGN as an entity, and/or 4. Gross negligence to the English language. V-D) A Grammar War may be waged in a variety of ways; including but not limited to: 1. Excessively correcting the errors of adversaries, 2. Actual military engagement, and/or 3. A gentleman's engagement between a member of the UGN and the offending party. V-E) Terminologies related to Grammar Wars include: 1. Terms for Holy Grammar Warriors- Crusader, Mujahideen, Holy Warriors, Saviors of Grammar, etc. 2. Terms for the Grammar War- Crusade, Jihad, Holy War, Grammar War, etc. 3. Terms for Adversaries- Infidels, Heretics, Pagans, Nonbelievers, etc. V-F) A Grammar War may end in any of the following outcomes: 1. A complete victory for the UGN, resulting in the destruction and/or dissolution of the offending individual or organization, 2. A complete victory for the UGN, resulting in the repentance(also with apologies) of the offending individual or organization, 3. A victory for the UGN, in which the UGN and offending party agree to tolerate one another, 4. A victory for the UGN, in which the Grammar War is rectified by the official who called the Grammar War, 5. A victory for the UGN, in which a Grammar War is not actively fought, or 6. A victory for the UGN, in which the UGN is forced to accept the terms of the offending party(at our own free will). Article VI: Rewarding Efforts in Grammar Wars VI-A) After participation in a Grammar War or Jihad, participating members deserve rewards. These rewards are to be based on their involvement in the Grammar War or Jihad. VI-B) The reward will be issued as added corrections to their correction count. The scale for determining how many posts a member will receive is as follows: Some Help: 10-20 corrections Moderate Help: 40-50 corrections Above-Average Help: 60-100 corrections Substantial Help: 200-400 corrections Superb/Godly Help: 500-1000+ corrections VI-C) Rewards are issued by the Fuhrer, Prime Minister, or President. They work with the Generals who fought in, or commanded, the Grammar War or Jihad in question. The Generals inform the Fuhrer, Prime Minister, or President of each individual member's participation in said Grammar War or Jihad, and the Fuhrer, Prime Minister, or President will give out Rewards accordingly. Article VII: Achievements and Awards VII-A) An achievement shall be granted every time a member of the UGN achieves a feat of Grammar Nazism that is not often seen in the UGN. VII-B) Achievements will be given to the person who makes the 10th correction, 20th correction, 50th correction, 100th correction, etc. Each of these is worth one achievement point. VII-C) The Lead Corrector achievement will be granted to the person who is currently in the lead of the correction count. VII-D) Correcting the Correction achievements shall be granted if a UGN member notices a correction to a post that was missed by another UGN member. This achievement is worth two achievement points. VII-E) The "It Learns Fast" achievement shall be granted when a learner corrects a post. This will earn said learner two achievement points. VII-F) An achievement shall be granted each time a person attains a UGN government position, which will be worth five achievement points. VII-G) The "What a Mess" achievement is for correcting an utterly incomprehensible post, and is worth four achievement points. VII-H) Achievements will be given if a person corrects more than 10 errors in a single post, which shall entail an additional correction bonus. The table for said corrections bonus is as follows: 10-24 corrections in one: 2 bonus corrections / 1 achievement point 25-39 corrections in one: 5 bonus corrections / 2 achievement points 40-59 corrections in one: 8 bonus corrections / 4 achievement points 60-99 corrections in one: 12 bonus corrections / 8 achievement points 100+ corrections in one: 20 bonus corrections / 16 achievement points +2 corrections / 2 points for each additional 15 corrections Article VIII: Ranks VIII-A) The (current) ranking system is made up of 10 different tiers. VIII-B) Each tier is attainable by reaching a set number of corrections. VIII-C) The ranking system is as follows-- Rank 1 -- Apprentice of the Grammar Nazian Way (0-10 corrections) Rank 2 -- Defender of the Written Word (10-20) Rank 3 -- Knight of the Grammatically Correct (20-50) Rank 4 -- Paladin of all that is Grammatical (50-100) Rank 5 -- Sentinel of the Holy Grammar (100-200) Rank 6 -- Lord of Linguistics (200-500) Rank 7 -- Duke of Definition (500-1000) Rank 8 -- Earl of Editing (1000-2000) Rank 9 -- Archbishop of Articulation (2000-5000) Rank 10 -- General of the Grammar Nazian Society (5000-10000) Article IX: Government of the UGN IX-A) The eternal leader of the UGN is the Führer. 1. The Führer is always Mewsland. 2. The Führer has the authority to appoint generals, give points for corrections, nominate presidential candidates, verify eternal enemies, call Grammar Wars, call a vote of no confidence, amend the constitution, and accept new members into the UGN. IX-B) The head of state is the chancellor. 1. The chancellor is elected by a majority vote from the UGN. All voters are required to state who they voted for. The only people allowed to run for chancellor are the top correctors. 2. The chancellor has the power to appoint diplomats, verify eternal enemies, call Grammar Wars, nominate presidential candidates, appoint a historian, amend the constitution, and call votes on important issues. 3. The chancellor serves until there is a vote of "no confidence" called by the Führer or president. IX-C) The president heads the judicial branch of the UGN. 1. Any member of the UGN who is nominated may run for president. Members can be nominated by the fuhrer or the chancellor. The election is decided by majority vote. The vote is kept secret. 2. The president has the power to appoint judges, verify eternal enemies, call Grammar Wars, call a vote of no confidence, amend the constitution, and suggest diplomats and generals to the other heads of government. 3. The president serves for two months. IX-D) Generals are military leaders who lead the UGN during Grammar Wars and like events. 1. A general may be appointed by the Führer or the chancellor. Any member of the UGN may serve as a general. There are always two generals. 2. The purpose of a general is to lead Grammar Wars, or other conflicts involving the UGN, and make decisions about the conflict. A general may suggest a conflict or the ending of a war. A general also makes the crucial decisions of any war; such as: strategy, methods, goals, victory, withdrawal, etc. 3. A general may be dismissed by the fuhrer or chancellor if he is deemed to have failed in his duties to the UGN. IX-E) Judges decide how to amend the constitution. 1. A judge may be appointed by the president. There are always three judges. Any member of the UGN may serve as a judge. 2. Judges settle disputes within the UGN. Judges may also amend the constitution, if the need arises. Judges may also indict those accused of crimes against the UGN. 3. Judges may not be dismissed until a new president is elected. IX-F) Diplomats negotiate with other groups or individuals. 1. Diplomats are appointed by the chancellor. Any member of the UGN may serve as a diplomat. There is no limit to the number of diplomats allowed. 2. Diplomats negotiate with other groups in regards to: conflicts, mergers, official messages, etc. 3. Diplomats may be dismissed at any time, for any reason. IX-G) The historian keep records of the UGN. 1. A historian is appointed by the chancellor. Any member of the UGN may serve as historian. 2. A historian keeps records of activities or threads involving the UGN. The historian is also expected to keep copies of the main thread(major points) and record historic events(such as: Grammar Wars, diplomatic ventures, elections, etc.) 3. A historian serves until they are indicted, if they are indicted. Article X: Amending this Constitution X-A) To begin the process of amending this constitution, a member will propose an amendment to the three Judges. X-B) If the three Judges approve of this amendment, and believe that it would be in the UGN's best interest to use said amendment, then the amendment is sent to the three High Officers. X-C) If all three High Officers approve of the amendment, then a vote is called between all members of Rank 2 or higher. X-C-1) If more than sixty-seven <67> percent of the ranking members approve of the amendment, then the constitution will be added on to/partially removed/modified to adopt the amendment. X-C-2) If exactly sixty-seven <67> percent of the ranking members approve of the amendment, then a runoff vote will be held between the members of Rank 5 or higher. This vote also requires sixty-seven <67> percent of the ranking members to approve in order to add on to/remove parts of/modify the constitution to adopt the amendment. X-C-3) If less than sixty-seven <67> percent of the ranking members approve of the amendment, then the amendment fails.